muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Task Force A-01
A-01 is a United Nations special-forces unit formed to carry out Alternative IV. It reports directly to Alternative IV's executive officer, Professor Kouzuki Yuuko, and is tasked with absolute success rather than following any budgetary constraints. It originally began with an entire Wing of one-hundred and eight TSFs, of which the Valkyries eventually formed the 9th squadron. By the time the events of Alternative take place, the STF consists only of the Valkyries squadron. This is due to the Force's high casualty rate stemming from high-risk missions undertaken by the members on an almost regular basis. Housed in Yokohama Base as of 2001, A-01's main choice of TSF is the Type-94 Shiranui, as nations hosting UN operations are legally required to provide local material and troops for the cause. A-01 also deployed both the XG-70b and XG-70d Susanoo Hi-MAREF units during Operation 21st and Operation Ouka respectively. Even when UN forces cannot be legally and rightfully deployed, A-01 may be dispatched through extralegal measures. Closely related to A-01 is the United Nations' 207th Training Unit, which serves as an instructional unit and manpower pool from which core A-01 pilots and members are selected from. Purpose The purpose of the Special Task Force is not free deployment of forces when otherwise not allowed, that is merely the cover. The true purpose of the STF according to Yuuko is to amass people of exceptional "causality information", people able to choose the "best possible decision" based on instinct, and have them in reserve as 00 Unit candidates (they were the backup incase the brain in the cylinder fails). This means if a STF member stayed behind enemy lines and killed him or herself, then that was the best possible decision to be made at the time. According to Yuuko, what is required to be a member of the STF is not people of skill or aptitude, the latter is proven when 1st Lt. Suzumiya Haruka is admitted to the Valkyries despite failing the test and the former is irrelevant since unskilled personnel are swiftly killed (either during training or elsewhere) or have their skills sharpened by the Drill Sergeants, but people who's actions lead to the best possible future. As the 00 Unit is expected to be humanity's trump card against the BETA, the person whom the 00 Unit is based on must be knowledgeable about warfare. For this reason all candidates are extensively trained by the best Instructors and have the highest priority when it comes to simulator TSF training. It was never explained how people with exceptional causality information were found in the first place. Operation Dates *'August 5, 1999. '''A-01 is deployed in Operation Lucifer, the Battle of Yokohama. *'November 11, 2001. A-01 is deployed in a stealth mission to the shores of Niigata during the '''Invasion of Niigata, capturing many BETA specimens in the process. *'December 5, 2001.' A-01 members led by Captain Isumi Michiru fight Imperial Army insurgents during the 12/5 Incident. * December 10, 2001. 'Several A-01 members carry out the XM3 trials and later help to repel BETA attack in the 'Yokohama Base Incident. *'December 24, 2001. '''Spearheads a ground-based assault by the XG-70b on Hive 21 during 'Operation 21st, the Battle of Sadogashima. *'''December 29, 2001. Takes part in the Defence of Yokohama Base, successfully repelling the BETA attack on the facility. *'December 31, 2001.' All deployable members take part in Operation Ouka, the Battle of Kashgar. *'April 2003. '''Remaining members take part in '''Operation Sledgehammer' to capture Objective 20 as part of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's 11th Squadron Skuld and 12th Squadron Urd to test the next generation Test Type-01 Shiranui Second and Test Type-02 Gekkou in combat respectively. *'August 2003.' Former A-01 members, now part of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group, fight alongside Soviet forces in further trials of the Test Type-01 Shiranui Second. Members '7th Squadron' Also called the Dellingr Squadron, they were present during Operation Lucifer. *2nd Lieutenant Narumi Takayuki (Dellingr-8) *2nd Lieutenant Taira Shinji (Dellingr-9) * '9th Squadron ' Also known as the ''Valkyrie ''Squadron, or as Isumi's ''Valkyries. Always combat ready and in high spirits. Unlike Squad 207B, they make it their business to interfere in each other's lives and help each other overcome their problem, be it private or otherwise. Command Post Personnel * Lieutenant Suzumiya Haruka (Valkyrie-Mum) A Flight *Captain Isumi Michiru (Valkyrie-1) *2nd Lieutenant Sakaki Chizuru (Valkyrie-7) *2nd Lieutenant Yoroi Mikoto (Valkyrie-8) *2nd Lieutenant Tamase Miki (Valkyrie-9) B Flight *Lieutenant Hayase Mitsuki (Valkyrie-2) *2nd Lieutenant Shirogane Takeru (Valkyrie-10) *2nd Lieutenant Mitsurugi Meiya (Valkyrie-11) *2nd Lieutenant Ayamine Kei (Valkyrie-12) C Flight *Lieutenant Munakata Misae (Valkyrie-3) *2nd Lieutenant Kazama Touko (Valkyrie-4) *2nd Lieutenant Suzumiya Akane (Valkyrie-5) *2nd Lieutenant Kashiwagi Haruko (Valkyrie-6) Others *2nd Lieutenant Tsukiji Tae *2nd Lieutenant Takahara *2nd Lieutenant Asakura *2nd Lieutenant Kagami Sumika *2nd Lieutenant Yashiro Kasumi '12th Squadron' *Captain Usui Category:Alternative Category:Chronicles Category:Military Units